


Mamacat and Littlekitten

by Sorcyress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oral Fixation, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcyress/pseuds/Sorcyress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Terezi take a moment away from the rest of the trolls to indulge in some face-to-face roleplaying. It devolves nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamacat and Littlekitten

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for arachnidsGrip! I had so much fun writing this, thanks for the prompt. :33
> 
> (I know that Nepeta's actual chatquirk involves using a less than sign instead of a bracket, but I couldn't figure out how to use that without the format getting all wonky and eating all her text.)

arsenicCatnip: :33 [ *pounce!*  
arsenicCatnip: :33 [ hi Terezi  
arsenicCatnip: :33 [ *purrs and rubs her head against your arm*  
gallowsCalibrator: WH4T 4N1C3 K1TTY!  
gallowsCalibrator: *SCR1TCH3S YOU B3TW33N TH3 34RS*  
gallowsCalibrator: 4CTU4LLY...

***

Nepeta felt something solid land on her shoulder. She squeaked, turning around in her chair to find that it was a hand, connected to a wrist, connected to an arm, connected to the rest of Terezi.

"You know," the blind troll whispered, her mouth a little too close to Nepeta's ear. "We're in the same place now. We don't have to stick to Trollian for our roleplay." She leaned forward and ran her tongue up Nepeta's earlobe, making Nepeta shiver.

A quick glance around the room showed that... well, that no one would particularly miss them if they were gone for a bit. So the two trolls were easily able to slip away from the rest of the group, and find an unoccupied corner deeper in the building. Terezi was leading, pulling Nepeta along by the hand, and tapping out an acceptable place with her cane.

"But how can we be our characters?" Nepeta asked, and Terezi chuckled warmly.

"Well, have you ever considered just roleplaying yourself?" Terezi set down her cane and released Nepeta's hand, smiling in approximately her direction. "What would you do now?" Nepeta pondered for a moment, until a wicked thought crossed her mind.

"SURPRISE POUNCE!" she yelled, and flung herself fully at Terezi, a broad grin crossing her face. Terezi fell to the ground with an oof, with a rather self-satisfied Nepeta sitting astride her, hands pressing Terezi to the ground.

"Yes, that would be about what you'd do, wouldn't it?" Terezi had a wry grin on her face, and she sat up suddenly, catching her arms around Nepeta's back to keep the catlike from falling. "You WOULD pounce me, little kitten, and I would have to try and keep my balance."

"But you didn't!" announced Nepeta. "and that makes YOU the little kitten, and I get to be the mama cat." She wrapped her own hands around the back of Terezi's neck, enjoying the warmth and the closeness.

"What does the mama cat do?" Terezi was running her fingernails up and down Nepeta's back lightly, which was making it a little hard for Nepeta to think properly. She shook her head against the distraction as a perfect idea occurred to her.

"Mama cats get to groom their kittens." she said firmly, and leaned forward to echo Terezi's earlier gesture, running her rough little tongue up along Terezi's earlobe. Terezi shivered -an invitation for more- and Nepeta took another experimental lick. This time, she started at Terezi's sharp cheekbone and followed the line all the way up to the hairline. The mouthful of hair made her sputter momentarily, but there was a faint blush crossing Terezi's cheeks, which certainly made up for it.

Nepeta licked Terezi's face, several more times, eliciting a *gasp* when her tongue wandered across the girl's sensitive neck. Nepeta giggled, distracted from her all important duty of keeping Terezi at least partially pinned. Now it was Terezi's turn to pounce, surging her weight forward suddenly and pinning Nepeta to the floor under her. Only a soft hand kept Nepeta's head from cracking against the stone of the ground.

"I think you can try to be the mama cat, but I know your secret, little kitten." Terezi's tongue was flicking down Nepeta's cheek and over her neck as she spoke, accompanied by light little nips. "You're all mine to play with now!" She bit down, right at the soft spot where neck meets shoulder, and Nepeta moaned with pleasure. Teeth and nails were suddenly all over Nepeta's body, as Terezi explored her roughly. There would certainly be marks later, long welts across her back, or sweet little circular tooth marks on her collarbone, but Nepeta couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Ohh, thank you mamacat." she groaned, digging her hands into Terezi's hair. She jerked suddenly, as Terezi's teeth flicked over a spot they'd bit quite hard a moment before, and Terezi's head snapped up with a gasp.

"It's not fair to pull my hair." she mock-pouted. "Surely you don't like it when people pull your fur?"

"Depends on the people." Nepeta said with an angelic grin. She left one hand entangled in Terezi's head, holding her back firmly. With the other, she was able to gather up her partner's wrists, and hold them tight behind Terezi's back. Sure, this meant she couldn't reciprocate all the lovely nail marks, but it did leave her mouth free to nibble at the soft flesh of Terezi's body.

Terezi thrashed above her, the movement brushing across some of the more delightful parts of a troll's physiology. Nepeta felt herself shiver at the sensation --it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold Terezi tight, which she suspected might be part of the point. As a gleeful last stand, she dove forward, digging her teeth into the side of Terezi's neck, just below her left ear. Terezi whimpered, a long and satisfying noise, and melted against Nepeta, all fight gone. Nepeta raised a leg up to press between her partner's legs, causing another whimper, then a gasp.

The two girls tumbled like this for several minutes more, when they were interrupted by footsteps on the stairs, rushing down towards them. They froze, then leapt apart guiltily, Terezi straightening her clothes while Nepeta brushed her hair. It was Vriska, who stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at them with an unimpressed expression.

"Yeah, so, Karkat wants everyone to come upstairs. Something about a huge announcement blah blah." She leaned over and picked up Terezi's cane, weighing it contemplatively in one hand. Terezi grabbed it from her with a glare, and stalked up the stairs. Nepeta was a little slower to follow, and Vriska grabbed her roughly by the arm, pushing her against the wall as soon as Terezi had curved out of view.

"So, what were the two of you doing down here, anyways?" she growled. She was smiling, the kind of awful smile that implied she was contemplating terrible things, and Nepeta shivered.

"Just roleplaying." she pouted, struggling against Vriska's hand. "Let go, it hurts!"

Vriska's eyes moved rapidly down across Nepeta's shoulders, taking in the faded red marks. "Interesting." she said simply, and released Nepeta. Nepeta scampered up the stairs in a flash, leaving Vriska standing with a slow grin spreading across her face.

"Very interesting indeed."

***

arsenicCatnip: :33 [ thank you again for playing with me.  
arsenicCatnip: :33 [ do you want to do it some more? :33  
gallowsCalibrator: SUR3! 1N 4 L1TTL3 B1T THOUGH, 1 W4NT TO L34RN MOR3 4BOUT TH3S3 HUM4NS F1RST...

**Author's Note:**

> Man, seriously, all I can say is that I have a big ol' biting fetish, and I have all this nice complicated warmfuzzy to do with necks, and this really was the perfect prompt for that. And I love Terezi --I think she's probably my favourite troll (despite how much I want to cosplay Vriska) so it was fun to play with her.
> 
> That being said, I didn't know how kinky you were, so I tried to keep it relatively tame. But see, Terezi has this cane, and absolutely needs to be beaten soundly with it sometime, and I know there's a particular eight-eyed troll who'd be more than willing to volunteer...so if you'd like something a bit more BDSMy, you should let me know, so I have an excuse to write that too. <3


End file.
